My Burden
by Deceptigal
Summary: Onslaught didn't know what to expect when he decided to help the human female. OnslaughtxOC. Mech x human female


Author's Note: Onslaught is just such a cutie and this has been in my head ever since I watched Starscream's Brigade. I apologize if anyone will seem out of character and I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters. OC is mine

* * *

Lizzie kept running into the night, ignoring the pain, her body's way of telling her to stop. The rain didn't help make the situation any better; she couldn't tell whether it was rainwater or sweat running down her forehead.

As she made her way to the junkyard, thinking that she'd lose her pursuers there, she thought back to what brought her to her current situation in the first place.

_All this for a few tin cans_

She could feel the weight of said cans inside her backpack as she cut through two more alleys. Then the rain got even stronger, but she refused to slow down even at the risk of slipping.

All she cared about was getting to the junkyard.

"She cut through here!" Lizzie heard someone yell. And that only made her quicken her pace.

_They already have so much food with them, I barely made a dent in their collection with what I took_.

With the rain, she couldn't hear their footsteps, she couldn't tell how far or how close they were to her. So she relied on the lights from their flash lights which thankfully, she hasn't seen for a while.

Lizzie smiled as she reached her destination. The only thing left was to climb up the gate. She tossed her bag to the other side first, then she made the climb herself. Once at the top, thunder roared, and startled her. She lost her balance and fell, but she made sure to fall inside the yard.

Not checking to see if anything was broken, she got up, collected her bag and ran deeper into the junkyard.

But her little slip up enabled her pursuers to catch up with her; already she could see their waving flashlights as they climbed up the gate themselves.

She quickly scanned for anywhere she could hide in. Another thunder sound made her jump and she scowled at herself.

_Don't be like that. You're not a kid anymore_

Lizzie stopped in front of an odd looking vehicle. It was some weird looking truck. But at that point, to Lizzie, it was a hiding spot. She went up to the front of the vehicle and said a silent prayer to have the door be unlocked. Lizzie allowed herself to smile for the second time that night as the door swung open and she got inside. She set her backpack aside to the seat beside her.

Then she waited.

All she could hear was the fall of the raindrops and all she could feel was her shallow breathing as she tried to calm herself down. Lizzie also felt a sting coming from her right leg but quickly ignored it, deciding to check on it later.

"I'm sure she went through here." She heard one of the bastards say.

"Well hurry up, man. You know how the owner of this place is about trespassers." another one said.

"One quick look and then we're gone."

Lizzie allowed herself to slow down her breathing, then she slumped down the chair, wanting to avoid being seen through the window.

The next few minutes felt like an eternity to Lizzie passed by when she heard the voices again.

"Bitch isn't worth it anyway."

"Yeah let's head back before we get caught."

She slowly pulled herself up to sit properly on the seat and looked out the window. And what she saw made her sigh in relief. The bastards were leaving. Only once they were out of her sights did she allow herself to relax.

"_That_ was too close." That's when she felt her adrenaline rush come to an end and exhaustion took over. Suddenly she felt cold and only then did she realize that every piece of clothing she had on was soaking wet.

She cursed herself for not bringing an extra set of clothes as she continued shivering. She thought about running out in the rain again and make her way home but she wasn't sure if her body could still handle the trip.

_Guess I'm staying here _

She hugged herself tighter as she looked for anything that might make her feel warmer.

_Would it be stupid to look for this truck's keys?_

As she pondered over this, she felt the truck rumble to life.

_What?_

Lizzie looked outside, maybe the truck was controlled remotely or something. But when she saw no one, she shrugged it off and decided not to question her luck as the heater suddenly turned up.

Feeling a little more comfortable now, Lizzie moved to sit down in the passenger's seat, wanting to rest her head on the dashboard. As she placed her arms on the dashboard, she felt truck rumble even more. It was oddly soothing, which only made sleep come faster.

She whispered a soft 'thank you' before resting her head and collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

Onslaught felt the girl's presence ever since she fell from the top of the gate. Curious, he followed her movements; and when he saw the expression on her face and noticed the way she would occasionally look behind her, the Combaticon leader could tell that she was running away from something or some_one_.

When the female stopped right in front of him, he saw the fear in her eyes, and how exhausted she already was. Onslaught wasn't one to feel pity for the humans, but when he took note of the human males chasing her and how they were armed with metal blades, he decided to take pity on _her_.

So when she tried opening his door, Onslaught let her. Once she was inside, he felt how cold she was, she was almost freezing. And when the humans chasing her finally left, he also noticed the girl's heart beat slow down to its normal rate.

He almost felt relieved too when she finally allowed herself to relax… _almost_.

Then she started shivering.

_She's not thinking of going back out there in that condition, is she? _

Onslaught wouldn't allow it. He had already-however indirectly- shielded the girl from her attackers and he wasn't going to let all his hard work go to waste by letting her leave so soon.

So the Combaticon leader turned his engine on and turned the heater up. As expected, the girl panicked but it didn't last long, as she was too tired to care much.

What Onslaught didn't expect was for the girl to move to the passenger seat and lean on the dashboard. _That_ movement sent something through Onslaught's systems. Her hands were soft as she placed them on the dashboard. The Combaticon assumed that he reacted that way simply because she was a femme and he hadn't felt a femme's touch for so long.

Hearing her say 'thank you' as she drifted off to recharge or whatever humans called it, snapped him out of his thoughts.

Onslaught turned the heat up a bit more as he decided to watch over the human female, if only for that night.

* * *

Author's Note: Woo first chapter done! If you think I'm moving a bit fast, it's because I'm only planning a few chapters for this fic and I'm just writing as I go along. So tell me what you think and review please :D p.s. for those of you reading my other fic 'Caring for a Gladiator' don't worry, I should be updating soon ;)


End file.
